


Бабочки

by taka_bv



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_bv/pseuds/taka_bv
Summary: Они идут смотреть фейерверки
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 5





	1. Бабочка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Самурайского Санты 2020  
> Бета: Пеле

Снег падал большими хлопьями, медленно кружился в отблесках вечернего неона. На улице было тепло и щемяще-празднично. Хиджиката смотрел в затянутое полупрозрачными тучами небо и хотел писать стихи.

— Йо! — оборвал лирику знакомый голос.  
— Привет, снежный мотылёк.  
— Пойдём, — нахмурился Такасуги, — хочу фейерверки смотреть.

Хиджиката плохо различал оттенки его настроения, знал лишь, что большую часть времени оно нейтральное, даже умиротворённое. Вряд ли сейчас Такасуги злился, скорее, как и сам Хиджиката, хмурился по привычке. Сбитое разговором настроение возвращалось, Хиджиката наполнялся так редко случающимся с ним чувством полёта. И Такасуги виделся ему теперь невероятно красивым: без бинтов или медицинской повязки, со сверкающими в волосах снежинками, он был по-особенному хрупок.

— Белых мотыльков полёт / одинокий / оборван луной, — пробормотал себе под нос Хиджиката, стараясь запомнить.  
— Что за безвкусица? — Такасуги был прямолинеен, как всегда.  
— Безвкусица — это твои тряпки, — огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
— Хочу заметить, я получил достаточно хорошее образование и могу понимать, что озвученное тобой — безвкусица. А мои, как ты выразился, тряпки — произведения ткацкого искусства.  
— Уродливый ворон.  
— … Басё? Какая…  
— А сам-то! Может, научишь писать идеальные стишки, сын благородных родителей?  
— Надо что-нибудь про бабочек, — протянул Такасуги, сворачивая за угол.  
— Повёрнутый бабочкофил.

Они быстро петляли по улицам, запутывая возможных преследователей, — неприятная, но необходимая часть их редких встреч, занимающая немало времени. Хиджикату это слегка нервировало. Ещё его нервировали уверения Такасуги в том, что, если они всё-таки где-то засветятся, то он, Такасуги, так и быть, простит Хиджикате долгое служение прогнившему правительству и возьмёт каким-нибудь младшим офицером в свою армию. «И никаких повышений через постель!» — обязательно заканчивал он любимую песенку, счастливо улыбаясь. «И никакого харассмента», — в свою очередь добавлял Хиджиката. Впрочем, пока обходилось.

— Хочу запускать фейерверки! — внезапно выдал Такасуги.  
— Ага. Сейчас бы бывшему Джои позволить запускать фейерверки.  
— За кого ты меня принимаешь?!  
— За террориста, — и Хиджиката отскочил, увидев, как под ноги ему летит петарда; она завертелась вокруг своей оси, заискрила зелёными и голубыми всплесками и с громким хлопком взорвалась, осыпав улицу конфетти.  
— Заметь, «жучок». Не бабочка. Бабочка вот, — Такасуги извлёк из рукава маленькую ракетницу и направил её на Хиджикату.  
— Ай, почему я вообще иду с тобой, а не арестовываю? — зло бросил Хиджиката, уворачиваясь от выстрела натренированным движением.  
— О, наверное, потому, что ваша организация совершенно бесполезна против серьёзных преступников. — Он задумался. — Хотя вы даже Зуру поймать не можете. Какие уж тут серьёзные преступники.  
— С чего ты взял, что не можем?  
— М? — Такасуги прищурился, его ехидная улыбочка стала совсем уж бесстыдно-издевательской. — Или у тебя с ним такие же игры?  
— Нет у меня с ним никаких игр! — Хиджиката слишком поздно понял, что повёлся на такую тупую провокацию.  
— Правда? Он не в твоём вкусе?  
— Так. Ты! — Хиджиката резко развернулся, хватая Такасуги за плечо. — Сейчас пойдёшь смотреть свои дурацкие фейерверки один, понял? — Он быстро ощупал рукава и возможные потайные карманы на одежде Такасуги, но, кажется, тот растратил все свои боевые припасы.  
— Ой-ой. Ладно, — примирительно поднял ладони Такасуги. — Всё, я понял, что фетиш у тебя только на увечья. — Заметив, как бьется венка на виске Хиджикаты, он добавил: — В этом вопросе мне составит конкуренцию разве что Абуто.  
— Абуто? — Мозг Хиджикаты был сдвинут в сторону работы всегда, сейчас в нём прокручивались розыскные списки, а также варианты, как добыть из Такасуги больше информации.

Такасуги аккуратно стряхнул с плеча его руку и достал телефон. Хиджиката с любопытством взглянул на экран, он ожидал протеста, но Такасуги как будто и не заметил; он разблокировал телефон, ослепляя их обоих заставкой с ядерно-лиловыми бабочками, и ткнул пальцем в какой-то галактический мессенджер. У Хиджикаты была простая звонилка с SMS-ками, поэтому при виде сенсорных смартфонов с кучей приложений он всякий раз чувствовал себя немного староватым для этого мира и, в то же время, очарованным технологиями. Такасуги посмотрел на список чатов: «Кихейтай рабочий», «Свержение Бакуфу», «Йо-хо-хо»… Дальше Хиджиката прочесть не успел, открылось окно диалога «Кихейтай 2.0: перезагрузка», Такасуги быстро пролистывал медиа, отыскивая что-то.

— Во! — Он радостно ткнул Хиджикате в лицо дисплеем: на фотографии Такасуги и какой-то мужчина показывали «викторию» на фоне взрыва.  
— Это Абуто? — на всякий случай уточнил Хиджиката.  
— Абуто.  
— Милый, — брякнул Хиджиката, в присутствии Такасуги он совершал больше стратегических ошибок, чем обычно.  
— Будем считать, что я этого не слышал, — убирая телефон, миролюбиво вздохнул Такасуги.

Они продолжили путь к набережной. Хиджикату не покидала мысль о фотографиях. Насколько ему удалось рассмотреть, их в чате Кихейтая было множество. Вряд ли все с Такасуги, но сам факт. Если бы у Хиджикаты была необходимость найти свои фотографии, то максимум, что он мог предложить — вырезки из газет, которые старательно собирал Сого для испытания новых магических ритуалов. Ну, или спросить у Сасаки. Практически никаких задокументированных моментов. Это беспокоило. Также беспокоило, что непонятно с кем Такасуги фотографируется, а с ним — нет. Не сказать, чтобы Хиджикате сильно нужны были совместные фотографии. Нет, точно не нужны, ещё чего.

От этого вечера у Хиджикаты остались странные впечатления: лирично, бодро, ревниво. Он сгрёб в охапку опирающегося на парапет Такасуги, прижался подбородком к костлявому плечу. Было тихо, только снег шелестел, падая на опавшую листву. Под руками у Хиджикаты размеренно билось сердце. Салюты огненными птицами бились в неподвижный купол неба, и полотно его трещало под их блестящими когтями. Всё далеко и беззвучно, словно снежная поволока отделяла их от мира. В вышине рождались цветы, драконы, слова. Хиджиката улыбнулся, глядя на большую бабочку, плывущую к реке.

— Не сфотографируешь? — мягко касаясь губами уха, спросил он. 

Такасуги задумчиво достал смартфон, повертел в руках, будто не понимая, что с ним делать, а потом повернулся лицом к Хиджикате, высвобождаясь из его рук.

— Встань сюда.

Хиджиката облокотился на ограждение, внимательно наблюдая, как Такасуги вскидывает руку. Фронтальная камера клацнула, открывая объектив. Видеть своё лицо на экране чужого телефона было непривычно. Такасуги поднял руку выше, одновременно с этим становясь совсем близко к Хиджикате. Щелчок — это бабочка над мостом распалась тысячей белоснежных искр. Щелчок — это застывшее удивление слева и умиротворение справа отправляются в память телефона. Щелчок — это язык касается щеки. Залпы становились всё реже. Такасуги что-то блаженно мурлыкал себе под нос, наслаждаясь крепкими объятиями.

— Скинешь потом, ладно?  
— Почтой.

***  
На столе заместителя командующего Шинсенгуми лежал конверт из плотной голубой бумаги. Хиджиката нахмурился: ему не нравилось, когда в штабе непонятно как появлялись послания от неизвестных отправителей. Он вдохнул, прикурил, достал канцелярский нож и решительно сделал надрез, готовясь к взрыву, облаку ядовитого газа или… Он не знал. Ничего не произошло. Хиджиката с осторожностью продолжил движение, вскрывая конверт полностью, и вынул содержимое. Фотографии, много фотографий. Жёлтые бабочки, синие бабочки, чёрные бабочки, он сам, спящий на чём-то фиолетовом с бабочками.

— Вот ублюдок! — выдохнул Хиджиката, перебирая снимки. — Убью.

Он собрал фотографии в стопку, намереваясь порвать, а затем усмехнулся, откладывая одну в сторону. У него теперь есть компрометирующее сэлфи с самым известным террористом во вселенной. И пора, наверное, тоже завести себе смартфон. Если кто-то может наснимать столько бабочек, почему бы не начать коллекционирование фотографий с майонезом.


	2. Зона комфорта

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Немного после

Хиджиката открыл глаза, беспокойство постукивало где-то под рёбрами в унисон головной боли. Он посмотрел на настенные часы, так и есть — без пяти будильник. В штаб Хиджиката уже категорически не успевал, но мог прийти позже и написать объяснительную, или что там делают всякие злостные прогульщики. Они делают сэппуку. Хиджиката вздохнул, сегодня сэппуку ему делать особенно не хотелось, пусть, как настоящий самурай, он всегда был к этому готов. Ещё он мог отписаться Кондо, что находится на вылазке, например. «Тебе всё равно никто не поверит, — ехидным голосом пропел Сого в его голове, — даже Кондо.» Справедливо. Всё справедливо, кроме момента, что голос здравомыслия с каких-то пор начал принадлежать Сого. Хиджиката, ещё раз горестно вздохнув, решил, что стоит решать проблемы по мере их поступления, то есть, сначала прийти на работу, а потом уже запугать всех так, чтобы его опоздание казалось самым верным и нужным решением для Шинсенгуми. Воодушевлённый он попытался встать.

— М? — Сонный голос откуда-то из горы подушек справа.  
— Мне на работу. — Хиджиката был слегка озадачен, обычно он просыпался один.  
— Не-ет. — Хиджиката почувствовал, как поперёк его груди легла рука, почти ласковый жест, если бы не стальная хватка на предплечье.

Часы пикнули, обозначая роковой час. Хиджиката задумался, почему вокруг него столько беспечных фрилансеров, берущих на себя ответственность за чужие жизни. Он чётко вспомнил, что вчера именно из-за одного из них (вопрос, считать ли терроризм фрилансом остаётся открытым) не поставил будильник. Картинка, как Такасуги делает странный жест открытой ладонью у него перед лицом и говорит: «это не то, на что тебе хочется потратить время…», встала перед глазами. Потом Такасуги ещё много чего говорил жарко и в самое ухо. Хиджиката почувствовал, как горят щёки. Чтобы перебить унизительный момент смущения (почему оно до сих пор с ним?), Хиджиката пнул Такасуги в бок.

— Эй. Я опаздываю.  
— Не опаздываешь. — Невнятно донеслось из-под одеяла.  
— Почему это? — Уверенность в чужом голосе сбивала с толку.  
— Потому что ты никуда не идёшь, — Такасуги убрал с него руку и сел. Растрёпанный и тёплый он излучал доброжелательность, граничащую со святостью, в общем, был совершенно нереален.  
— А если пойду?  
— Я сломаю тебе ноги.

Хиджиката очень хорошо понимал свои чувства к происходящему. Если бы он действительно переживал о работе так сильно, как требовало от него чувство долга, то вряд ли вёл эти задушевные беседы. А вот чужие чувства он не понимал. Такасуги поляриило с завидной регулярностью. Хиджикату тоже полярило. Позавчера они отлично провели вечер: смотрели фейерверки, выпили, не разговаривали. Даже не подрались. Вчера хорошо провели ночь. И где-то здесь цикличность их взаимодействия нарушилась: почему сегодня он ощущал спокойствие, а Такасуги был весь как сплошное дзен-божество?

Завибрировал телефон, Такасуги потянулся на звук, прошёлся пальцами по кнопкам, находя нужную.

— Слушаю… А, Кондо-доно. Да, Кондо-доно. Нет. Кондо-доно. — Хиджиката, до этого момента находящийся в стадии экзистенциального принятия, напрягся. — Нет-нет, всё хорошо. И вас с праздниками.  
— Кто это был? — Нервно спросил Хиджиката, резко поднимаясь.  
— Твой командир, полагаю. — Такасуги подбросил телефон на ладони и протянул Хиджикате. — Какое издевательство просыпаться так рано.  
— А почему ты с ним разговаривал? — Тупо спросил Хиджиката; верхней строчкой входящего действительно значился Кондо.  
— Не знаю… — Такасуги озадачился, кажется, он так и не проснулся полностью и действовал на автопилоте. Такасуги ещё пару секунд старался изображать мыслительный процесс, а затем улёгся обратно. — Да какая разница. Может ты простудился во время важной миссии, вот и голос другой.  
— Или меня покусал Сасаки, иначе, откуда бы взяться этому «доно» в моей плебейской речи…  
— Собаки?  
— Сасаки.  
— А, — Такасуги задумался, — пожалуй, сломаю ему челюсть при случае.

Что-то отдалённо напоминающее осмысление поскреблось в памяти. Сого, начитавшийся популярной литературы, весь месяц доставал Хиджикату тем, что называл ригидным. «Вас вообще что-то интересует, кроме майонеза, тупых дорам и восьмичасового сна? — Нудил он. — Вы такой скучный, Хиджиката-сан, аморфный. Если бы у вас была девушка, она бы повесилась. А если бы парень — он бы вас прирезал, на большее вы не годитесь.» Хиджикату это совершенно не трогало, но на всякий случай пришлось посетить интернет-кафе и погуглить. Оказалось, что быть ригидным в глазах Сого обиднее, чем ублюдком или объектом для покушения. Или всё-таки его задела часть про скучность. Тогда-то Хиджиката и решил, что пора выходить из зоны комфорта, точнее, последовал совету из статьи. Первой ласточкой такого решения стал подарок для Такасуги: бачи, на котором Хиджиката с упрямым усердием каждый вечер выцарапывал по одной бабочке, отмеряя время до встречи. Получилось ужасно, но романтично.

Такасуги оценил старания и ведомый какими-то только ему озарениями объявил, что у него тоже кое-что есть. Достал из рукава листок с изящным, у Такасуги иначе и не могло быть, хайку на китайском. Хиджиката ничего не понял, но проникся моментом, а приглядевшись внимательней, увидел в тонкой каллиграфической вязи карту портовых складов Эдо. И дело здесь было не в сакэ.

Они пили и спорили, Хиджиката, не особо вникавший в суть того, что пытался предложить ему Такасуги, просто на всё соглашался. Потом они звонили Кондо, потом снова пили, потом… Хиджиката потёр лоб и решил, что весь фарс происходящего стоит обдумать после холодного душа и крепкого кофе. В конце концов, теперь у него были данные на одну из немногих группировок, торгующих оружием в городе. А ещё два дня выходных, в которые он по легенде эту группировку выслеживал. Специфичный подарок на новый год, как раз в стиле Такасуги. И, Хиджиката себе в этом не признавался, было любопытно провести время вне работы. Вне зоны комфорта. Он поправил одеяло, прикрывая Такасуги плечи. Провести время по-домашнему.


End file.
